


every little gasp

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Phone Sex, Recorded Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has to go to his family home and Grantaire can't come with him, but was thoughtful enough to leave a little present on his laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every little gasp

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a prompt of [this gif](https://31.media.tumblr.com/9996df9cca6a627ebcd06bb49d184742/tumblr_n2ows321gX1qz9rlro1_400.gif), as submitted by an anon.

"I miss you," Grantaire murmurs over the phone, soft and tired and fond. Enjolras feels his chest tighten and his fingers curl around his phone a little.

"I miss you too, Grantaire. I've only been gone for a day and it's only going to be another day before I can come home."

"I know that." Grantaire sighs heavily on the other end. "I know, but it feels like forever. You should be in our bed with me, not by yourself at your parents' house."

Grantaire should actually be _here_ , in bed with Enjolras at his parents' house. He's had to go back home for a family wedding and he'd been explicitly forbidden to bring Grantaire with him. The original plan was for Grantaire to come anyway, but he hadn't been able to come because of some last-minute work. Enjolras couldn't stand the smugness in his parents' expressions when he'd arrived alone, feeling like he was missing a part of him. It's not that Enjolras and Grantaire spend all of their time together, because they certainly don't, but this is the first time they've been in entirely different cities since they started dating.

"I'll be home soon," Enjolras says quietly, for himself as much as for Grantaire. "I love you."

"Love you too. I left a present for you on your laptop, in your movies folder."

"Oh, did you now?" Enjolras asks with a grin, knowing exactly what it is as he reaches for his laptop.

"You… might want to grab your headphones." 

"Please," Enjolras snorts, turning his volume up. "If you were here with me, what do you think we'd be doing right now? And do you really think we'd be quiet about it?"

Grantaire laughs. "Yeah, okay."

There's only one file in Enjolras' movies folder that isn't organised into one of the various sub-folders and it's called _For Enjolras_. He hovers his mouse over it, but doesn't click. "Are you going to watch it with me?"

"Of course I am. Whenever you're ready." 

Enjolras clicks, and then hears Grantaire doing the same. 

The video begins with Grantaire's face taking up the full screen, eyes flicking over to the side where he's presumably checking that it's recording. He looks back into the camera and grins before slowly stepping back.

The camera is set up in their lounge room and Enjolras sees himself lying on the couch. They're both naked and Grantaire leans over Enjolras, kissing his lips before speaking. Their hushed conversation is too quiet to be picked up by the camera, but Enjolras remembers Grantaire asking him one last time if he's _sure_ he's okay that they're recording this. He sees himself nod firmly and pull Grantaire down into a proper kiss. His hands go into Grantaire's hair, tugging gently. 

"Mm," Grantaire hums over the phone. "I like when you do that to me."

"Pull on your hair?" Enjolras asks, shuffling on the bed to place the laptop beside him.

"Yeah." Grantaire sounds so pleased by the very thought that Enjolras makes a mental note to do it more in the future. 

In the video, Grantaire hooks his hands under Enjolras' knees to spread his legs. It's a firm movement that makes Enjolras shift on the couch.

"I like when you do _that_ ," Enjolras tells Grantaire.

"What, manhandle you?" Grantaire sounds amused. "I know you do."

On screen, Grantaire pushes two fingers into Enjolras at once. Enjolras remembers being prepared a while before they started recording, remembers how good it had felt to have Grantaire's fingers in him like that, not quite filling him but a promise of what was to come. In his bed, he presses a hand to the front of his pyjama pants, his cock beginning to fill.

"Am I always that vocal?" Enjolras wonders, because in the video, he's letting out little gasps and whines with every movement of Grantaire's fingers.

"Yeah, you are. I love it." Grantaire's voice is already a little breathy. "I love it a lot. I could just finger you forever and listen to those little sounds you make, Enjolras, I swear."

 _"Grantaire, please,"_ he says in the video, _"give me your cock."_

 

"Yeah, Grantaire," Enjolras murmurs in agreement, and hears him laugh on the other end.

"Soon, baby," Grantaire promises, the same time he says it in the video.

Enjolras watches as Grantaire pours lube into his hand and rubs it over his cock before lining himself up. His fingers curl around the outline of his cock through his pyjamas as he watches Grantaire slide into him, slowly, until he's all the way in. He hears himself whimper in the video, hears Grantaire swear roughly on the other end of the phone.

"I love that look on your face," Grantaire says, the words coming out of him in a rush. "When I'm in you but we haven't started moving yet and you close your eyes. There's this look of anticipation and… fuck, you look so beautiful."

"Grantaire," Enjolras gasps, tugging his pants down with one hand and wrapping his fingers around his cock. "Oh, fuck."

Then, in the video, Grantaire starts thrusting into him. He holds Enjolras' legs up and starts a slow, steady rhythm and Enjolras hears himself moan, hears the way he gasps with every movement. He hears Grantaire murmuring encouragement and he's already lost track of whether it's coming from the video or his phone, but it doesn't matter. He strokes himself, moaning into the phone, telling Grantaire how he wishes it was his hand instead, promising him that they're going to make up for lost time when he gets home. In the video, he arches, turning his face into the pillow on the couch, whining, and he remembers the way Grantaire had felt in him then, remembers the sparks of pleasure whenever Grantaire's cock brushed against his prostate. 

"Grantaire, Grantaire." Enjolras gets up, keeping his phone pressed to his ear, burning at the heat. He rummages through his suitcase for the lube he'd never taken out even after Grantaire's plans to join him were cancelled. "I need you in me. I need your fingers."

"I wish I could help you," Grantaire murmurs sadly. Then he must hear Enjolras uncap the bottle of lube because he swears roughly. "Are you doing it yourself?" 

"Yeah," Enjolras breathes. He needs two hands for this. "I'm putting you on loud speaker."

"You need to get off the phone and get on Skype," Grantaire tells him. "Right now."

There's already a call coming through and Enjolras laughs giddily, answering it as he ends the call on his phone. 

"Look at you," Grantaire murmurs, reverent. He's a wonderful sight himself, face flushed, hair messy like he's been running his hands through it. 

The video is still playing in the background and Enjolras exits out of it so he can put Grantaire on full screen.

"I'm so hard," Enjolras tells him, angling his laptop screen so he can show Grantaire. "All because of you."

"Me too," Grantaire replies, standing up so Enjolras can see the way he has his fist around his cock, his legs bare.

"You're naked," Enjolras realises. "I should get naked."

"Yes you should," Grantaire agrees.

Enjolras strips his shirt off and gets off the bed briefly to tug his pyjama pants all the way off.

"No underwear," he hears Grantaire comment. "How naughty."

Enjolras grins, settling back on the bed, sitting on his knees with his legs spread. He gets his fingers slick and lifts himself up, reaching behind himself to circle his index around his entrance. "Mm, Grantaire."

He strokes himself as he pushes one finger in, letting himself adjust before adding another. He looks at his screen and Grantaire looks wrecked, hand flying over his own cock. Enjolras moans and Grantaire echoes it.

"Are you close?" Grantaire asks. "Are you going to let me see you come?"

"Yeah," Enjolras gasps, curling the fingers inside himself and moaning loudly. "Oh, fuck, Grantaire."

"That's right," Grantaire encourages. "Keep going. Good boy."

Enjolras wants to come so badly that he's shaking with it, groaning as he fucks his fist, imagining Grantaire in bed with him, imagining them having obnoxiously loud sex in his family home. He imagines Grantaire fucking him against every surface, replacing all of Enjolras' memories of this place with memories of _him_ instead. He comes hard, not caring who hears his loud cry of, "Grantaire!"

"Enjolras, fuck, fuck," Grantaire chants, stroking himself to completion as well. "You're so gorgeous, Enjolras, fuck."

Enjolras smiles at the camera on his laptop, blowing a kiss at it. "I can't wait until I come home."

"Me neither," Grantaire murmurs, grabbing for some tissues and wiping himself clean. Enjolras does the same with the corner of the bed sheet. "We're not going to leave bed for a while."

"Good," Enjolras murmurs, lying down and pulling his laptop closer. "Are you going to bed now?"

"Not for a while. Still have some work to do." Grantaire doesn't look too pleased by it, but then his expression softens again. "But I'll stay on Skype until you fall asleep. You've had a long day."

"Tell me about yours," Enjolras replies, settling into his pillows.

Grantaire does, telling Enjolras about which of their friends he'd seen today and what they were doing. He talks about work, about missing Enjolras, of their neighbour with the cat who loves Grantaire more than its actual owner. Enjolras falls asleep with a smile on his face and Grantaire saying, "I love you so much."

His parents are red-faced the next day, but neither of them know what to say to him and he just smiles at them pleasantly, his mind far away, still thinking of Grantaire.

It makes the rest of his trip much more bearable.


End file.
